


First (Blind) Date

by keijiwrites



Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blind Date, BokuAka Week 2020, First Date, Fluff, M/M, They go to an aquarium, soft, they're kind of oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: There was still ten minutes left for him and his date to meet. It felt like an eternity. Akaashi was chewing on him to avoid chewing on his nails, a bad habit he was desperate to break.“Akaashi?”Akaashi felt his shoulders tense. No. It couldn’t be. The gods couldn’t be playing with him like this. Not with his heart as fragile as it was. With a deep breath, Akaashi turned, gunmetal blue eyes meeting gold.“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	First (Blind) Date

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a late entry for bokuaka week, i was so busy and got invested in other things i never posted ;-;

First dates were fun. Unless it was a _blind_ first date. 

Akaashi thought it was ridiculous. Blind dates weren’t his kind of thing but having his friends ask him to please go on this blind date for once made him acquiesce. Don’t get him wrong, he really didn’t want to, but his love life was drier than a desert and every one let him know about it, including his family.

The only reason why Akaashi agreed on this blind date was to get people off his back. His family was pressuring him into having a marriage meeting and that was the last thing he wanted. Truthfully, Akaashi wanted to focus on his job, not on who he would be spending the rest of his days with. 

Frankly, he was annoyed the second he woke up the day of the blind date. He wanted to cancel everything but he didn’t want to make a bad impression on the person. (Even if they never met before.) He took the day to relax and get ready. If he did something he would purposely make it last for hours just to not-so-accidentally miss his date. 

As he was getting ready, Akaashi’s phone pinged. He picked it up from the nightstand where it was charging and checked the message.

From: Bokuto   
Good luck on your date Akaashi!!!!   
I’m rootin for ya!! *。ヾ(｡>ｖ<｡)ﾉﾞ*。

Akaashi chuckled at the use of the face. Bokuto could be very supportive.

To: Bokuto   
Thank you, Bokuto-san. Have fun on yours as well.

Knowing that Bokuto would be going on his own blind date left a bitter taste in Akaashi’s mouth. He continued to get ready, a heavy feeling in his chest taking over. 

* * *

Akaashi made it to Tokyo Sea Life Park without any hassle. The entire way there, he wondered who his date was. He was picturing how the date would go. They’d meet, have to force themselves into awkward conversation, say he had fun but wasn’t interested in a relationship and go home to his cat and various cacti. 

Akaashi checked the message Konoha had sent him when he was on his way to the aquarium. 

From: Konoha

You’ll know who it is when you see him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The face unsettled Akaashi. He wondered who the hell it could be. His friends were vague in giving details about his date, he understood it was a blind date but a little information wouldn’t kill anyone. Akaashi was dying of nerves. He wanted to get it over with. He wanted to go home and be disappointed that Bokuto was probably having a better time than him and  _ worse _ . He could end up together with his date. 

There was still ten minutes left for him and his date to meet. It felt like an eternity. Akaashi was chewing on him to avoid chewing on his nails, a bad habit he was desperate to break. 

“Akaashi?” 

Akaashi felt his shoulders tense. No. It couldn’t be. The gods couldn’t be playing with him like this. Not with his heart as fragile as it was. With a deep breath, Akaashi turned, gunmetal blue eyes meeting gold. 

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?” Akaashi was surprised he didn’t sound like he had choked on his breath. Bokuto was dressed in a black button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows showing off the gold watch on his wrist, light wash jeans and black boots. He looked handsome, ready to begin his date. 

One tiny detail: Bokuto was by himself. 

“I’m waiting for my date to get here! Konoha said I’d know who my date was when I got here. Man, he was being vague as hell.” Bokuto looked annoyed as he looked at his phone. 

Akaashi froze. “Did you say. . . Konoha?”

Bokuto blinked confused. “Well, yeah. He and Saru set me up on this.”

Embarrassed as realization dawned on him, Akaashi buried his face in his hands. “Oh fuck.”

“Wh- Akaashi?! Are you okay?” 

“Bokuto-san, what are the odds of the both of us ending up in the same place waiting for our dates who were set up by the same people?” 

Bokuto’s expressions changed so fast when he realized who he was supposed to meet with it gave Akaashi whiplash. He laughed as he ran a hand over his hair.

_ Oh, it's slicked back. _

He offered Akaashi his arm, grinning brightly. “Ready for our date?”

Bashfully, Akaashi placed his hand on the crook of Bokuto’s elbow as he nodded. “Ready.”

They made their way into the aquarium, Akaashi listening to Bokuto’s excited chatter. It was fun, having Bokuto as a date. All the way through the aquarium, he would say random facts about the animals they encountered, asking Akaashi to take selfies in front of the bigger displays and the penguins. Akaashi couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he watched Bokuto be entranced as he touched the animals in the touch pool. Akaashi really didn’t want to touch anything, seeing Bokuto’s eyes sparkle was more than enough for him. 

The one display Akaashi was mesmerized by were the whale sharks. He could watch them all day as they lazily swam in the tank. He could have stayed there all day, but his stomach rumbled. They decided to eat in the aquarium’s restaurant, not wanting to leave as they hadn’t explored everything yet.

Their meal was nice, they discussed their favorite displays so far and talked about everything and nothing. After their meal settled, they continued. This time, Bokuto has taken a hold of Akaashi’s hand, bashfulness be damned. Akaashi was sure his cheeks were pink if the heat across his face was anything to go by.

They stopped by the gift shop after they finished seeing all of the animals, Bokuto wanting to get Akaashi a stuffed animal. 

“Bokuto-san, I don’t need one. And you paid for the meal.” Akaashi’s words were futile as Bokuto walked to the till with a stuffed whale shark. 

“Here!” Bokuto handed Akaashi the bag, a triumphant look on his face. “Now you can be reminded of how awesome our first date was!”

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ll forget this day.” Akaashi smiled at Bokuto, who returned the smile. 

They walked to the nearby station, Bokuto’s arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi’s own arm was around Bokuto’s waist, hand placed gingerly on his side. (Akaashi had to ignore the hard muscle shifting under his hand.)

Inside the station, they had to part ways. Akaashi really didn’t want to. 

“Do you wanna come over?”

Akaashi blinked. He was sure those words didn’t come out of his mouth. Bokuto had a blush on the apples of his cheeks and he was looking anywhere but Akaashi. 

“We could watch a movie or something. I don’t know. It’s fine if you don’t want to! I mean, I can’t force you to do anything you don’t want. I respect you and-“

“Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto’s ramble was cut short. “Yeah?!” He stood ramrod straight, eyes slightly widened as if startled. 

“I’d love to.” 

“Hey, hey, hey!”

“Bokuto-san, inside voice. It’s crowded.” 

“Sorry, ‘Kaashi! Hey, when are you gonna drop the honorifics? It’s been years, Kaash!”

Akaashi feigned thinking about it. “Hm, I’m not sure, Koutarou.” He took a blushing Bokuto by the hand and guided him towards the train to continue their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Socials: [carrd](https://katouhxru.carrd.co)


End file.
